Going up a yonder
by Kaikeyi
Summary: Lady Macbeth’s last sonnet. Inspired by the Negro-spiritual song “Going up a yonder.” Deals with her guilt, and longing really. I’m currently writing a translation as it’s in Shakespearean and I’ll put that up as a second chapter as soon as I
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Ok, I've fallen in love with Shakespeare lately and Lady Macbeth's  
character in particular. I was thinking about her Suicide and what she  
thought after all that had happened, and this kina just appeared. It isn't  
really Shakespearian but I did my best. If it makes no sense I do  
apologise. I'm thinking of a translation as a second chapter.  
Read and Review pwease!!! I'd love to know what other people think of Lady  
Macbeth.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lady Macbeth, Macbeth or any of the other  
characters/storylines from the play. I make no money from this yada yada...  
  
Written for Mrs Dunn my English teacher, and inspired by Mrs Timmny my  
choir conductor.  
  
*"Well I can take the pain, the heartaches that it brings, the comfort is  
in knowing, I'll soon be gone.  
As God gives me grace, I'll run this race, until I see my savior, face to  
face.  
I'm going up yonder;  
I'm going up yonder, to be with my Lord. „*  
  
----------#---------------#-----------  
Water doth nought in my drowning fits  
Never again I see not my beloved Lord of old  
All's left a broken shadow,  
Wielding the tool of the devil prince himself  
Yet I feel this is in part my punishment  
For it not my ramming spirit  
My Lords soul may not hath been so misspent  
If I had but a tenth the sight of those sisters  
Many pains might hath been nigh  
My ever-spirit drowning i' the black of dreams  
I see not royal quarters  
But a cell for the corporal red I suffer  
The life within me hath fled  
At the sight of the black winged one it so foreseen  
I wish not my Lords will  
For he hath lost his grip on all 'tis true  
My doing, I fear,  
And I am one without strength  
Look upon me not in critic  
But with a wise that shows-  
Not my sins, but the fire behind them.  
I go now up yonder  
To be with the my Lord  
If I was to doubt my thoughts reflection  
Admit my secret truths I would certainly not  
I give myself to thee angels or devils  
Who fights for mine I no not  
Only the light of the pure  
that so blinds and summons me  
I can regard it nought no more  
Night takes me  
And so goes with me the blood I share.  
----------#---------------#-----------  
  
*"If you wanna know, where i am going, where i am going, soon.  
I'm going up yonder, to be with my Lord.„*  
(Song- going up a yonder)  
  
% -- %  
Please read and review peoplefolks. If it makes no sense I'm going to put a  
translation up anyway. ^.^ 


	2. Last sonnet: rendition

A/n: This is a sort of translation of the first chapter. I hope it make  
sense. If not please review and tell me!  
  
[Disclaimer: see chapter one.]  
Thanks: Mrs Dunn –for showing me Macbeth. I've fallen for Shakespeare.  
Mrs Timmny –for picking the perfect song for my inspiration.  
  
----------#---------------#-----------  
  
Water cannot wash my guilt away  
My beloved husband has lost his sanity  
He is now a shadow of his former self  
An unstoppable killing machine  
Yet I can't help taking the blame for this  
Because if it were not for my persistence  
My husband might not have committed the sins that so killed his soul  
If I had the power of foresight like the weird sisters  
Maybe I would have seen the pain I was going to cause and prevented it  
My soul is dying in the guilt of my sins.  
I am to be sent to the pitch black of hell  
My royal castle now seems like a prison to me  
Where my blood stained body rots away  
My soul has left me  
It knew before I, the events transpired hence  
I no longer want Macbeth to act as he does  
For he has lost his sanity  
And I am afraid this too was my fault  
Now I am the one without strength enough to stop him  
God: do not see me as my sins  
But with the knowledge that I did those deeds for love of Macbeth  
I go now towards heaven in hope  
That god will let me stay by him  
If I didn't see the truth of the situation  
I would never have admitted these things to myself, never mind the lord.  
I leave my fate open  
So that angels and devils might fight for my soul  
I care nothing for the winner  
Only the purity that will cleanse my soul  
The purity that comes with death  
I cannot ignore this any longer  
Tonight my life ends  
And I take with me my sins.  
  
----------#---------------#-----------  
a/n: I hope you like it. I'm writing an additional chapter to link the song  
[going up a yonder] with the first two.  
Please tell me how I've done –r&r. thankies! 


End file.
